Midnight Man
by Amira - Song MinRa
Summary: Luhan dan Baekhyun ditantang Chanyeol untuk bermain pemanggil roh, 'Midnight Man'… Akankah mereka berhasil? / HunHan, ChanBaek/BaekYeol, KaiD.O/KaiSoo / YAOI! OOC! TYPO! GAJE! / Happy Reading! / EXO FF!


_**MIDNIGHT MAN**_

Summary : Luhan dan Baekhyun ditantang Chanyeol untuk bermain pemanggil roh, 'Midnight Man'… Akankah mereka berhasil?

WARNING : YAOI! OOC! TYPO! GAJE!

Main Cast : LuHan, Oh SeHun, Kim Jongin(Kai), Byun BaekHyun, Park ChanYeol, D.O KyungSoo

* * *

Dengan semangat orang itu mengocok botol serta mau mengeluarkan kertas kecil dari dalam botol tersebut…

"HA! Aku mau seseorang yang namanya keluar dari botol itu menuruti _Dare_ dariku! Lihat saja! Hanya ada dua kertas mungil didalamnya, siapakah nama yang tertera disana?" Chanyeol tersenyum polos dengan deretan gigi rapih besarnya –itu terlihat SANGAT menyebalkan, juga melirik kearah Baekhyun dan Luhan, lalu menyeringai.

"Ah… _Dare_ dari _hyung_ pasti aneh…" Sehun menghela nafas dengan memasang tampang kaku.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang masih mengocok botol dengan mata bulatnya, sedangkan Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan Baekhyun sedang menatap Chanyeol sinis.

"Lebih baik aku bertarung denganmu dan menuruti _Dare_-mu…" ucap Baekhyun malah menantang Chanyeol, seolah diantara tatapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling men-transfer petir.

"Siapa takut?" Chanyeol menyeringai, "Mau bertarung di kasur?" seketika Baekhyun membisu.

"_Ya_! Aku–"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN…" ucap Jongin mengencangkan suaranya, tapi tetap dengan nada bicaranya yang datar, bosan melihat dua sejoli dihadapannya terus adu mulut, _"Kalian lebih tua dariku… Jangan seperti anak kecil" pikirnya._

"Hhh…" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, mendengus kesal, tubuhnya melemas seketika, Chanyeol tertawa renyah, meremehkan sang _namjachingu_.

"Berarti didalam botol juga secarik kecil kertas gulung itu… Ada namamu didalamnya…" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Karena Chanyeol _hyung_, rasanya seperti mencari tumbal, ini 'kan hanya _Truth or Dare_… Oh ayolah…" ucap Kyungsoo realistis, karena memastikan juga membaca wajah Chanyeol yang akan memberikan _Dare_ super aneh.

"Ada yang pernah mendengar Midnight Man?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan menggebu juga senang.

Hening mendominasi suasana dalam sekejap…

"Kalau ada Tao _gege_ disini, pasti dia langsung memeluk siapapun didekatnya dan ketakutan, juga badannya bergetar hebat…" Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Kyungsoo, ucapannya disambut anggukan cepat dari Kyungsoo.

"Nah! Aku mau kalian BERDUA, melakukan pemanggilan roh Midnight Man, kedalam rumah kalian, sendirian…" Chanyeol menyeringai untuk kesekian kalinya sedari tadi, menekankan kata 'berdua' dan berucap sendirian dengan santai.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa-apa, begitu pula dengan Sehun, Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya kemudian _browsing_ tentang Midnight Man –mungkin merasa pernah mendengar, dan Luhan menelan ludah lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Wow… Rusa cantik disekolah kita sepertinya sudah pernah menceritakan hal ini pada Tao dan alhasil dimarahi Kris _gege_, betul?" mata Chanyeol menerawang menatap mata Luhan lekat, melihat masih ada keraguan, namun berhasil ditutupi dengan keyakinan.

"_YA_! _ANDWAE_, _HYUNG_!" Sehun refleks mencengkram kerah baju Chanyeol yang memang si '_Happy_ _Virus'_ duduk disampingnya, ia melotot dengan emosi meledak-ledak, "APA KAU TAK MEMIKIRKAN KESELAMATAN _NAE NAMJACHINGU_, HAH?!"

Semuanya kaget kecuali Luhan yang merasa dilindungi, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Tenang, tenang… Aku yakin Luhan _gege_ bisa… Baekhyun juga bisa pastinya, kau pikir aku tak melibatkan _namjachingu_-ku juga? Itu tidak adil, kawan! Bukankah kau dan yang lainnya menyetujui bahwa dua orang terakhir yang namanya disebut di _Truth or Dare_ ini akan menerima _Dare_ dariku?" Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah baju Chanyeol.

"_Dare_ dari siapa yang membuat Chanyeol _hyung_ hampir tertabrak mobil dan membuat mobil lainnya juga hampir menjadi 'korban'?" Kyungsoo bicara layaknya ibu yang sedang marah dengan anaknya dengan begitu tegas, membuat Jongin juga kagum dengan aura keibuannya, semua melirik kearah Sehun, tak terkecuali Luhan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, membaca artikel Midnight Man dengan serius seraya mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh baiklah, aku mengaku kalah… Tapi kalau _namjachingu_-ku bermasalah, itu sepenuhnya salahmu!" ancam Sehun dengan wajah datarnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan? Membaca sederet tulisan yang diawali dengan peringatan 'Jangan'? Itu hanya pembatas permainan dan membuat hatimu bergejolak. Lebih baik kau tidak usah membacanya, baca saja cara memanggil rohnya…" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, juga seraya mengacuhkan Sehun yang kesal padanya.

Jemari Baekhyun menunjukkan tanda 'OK' dan mengangguk setuju.

"Nah…" tangan Chanyeol memberi sebuah isyarat kepada Kyungsoo untuk mengambilkan sesuatu, "Dua kamera itu, untuk merekam aksi kalian saat bermain memanggil roh, 'Midnight Man'. Nyalakan kamera perekamnya dan sembunyikan, taruhlah ditempat yang tepat…" instruksi Chanyeol terngiang-ngiang di telinga Luhan dan Baekhyun, masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Kuharap _hyungdeul_ berhasil…" doa Jongin kepada 2 pelaksana ritual, mereka hanya mengangguk cepat seraya pergi dengan mencengkram kamera perekam masing-masing.

* * *

**23.30 / Seoul / Baekhyun Apartement**

…

"Nah! Selesai…"

_Klik!_

"Menaruh kamera perekam dan menghidupkannya sudah…" Baekhyun mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk memulai permainan gila yang sudah disarankan _namjachingu_-nya, "Mematikan semua lampu telah kulakukan tadi dan lilin juga lighter sudah siap! Jam tangan masih hidup…" Baekhyun melirik melihat jam tangannya dan mengangguk-angguk lalu melihat ruangan sekeliling, sangat gelap, bahkan lilinnya belum dinyalakan, secarik kertas juga pulpen telah dionggokkan didepannya, termasuk jarum…

"Tapi… Sungguh, aku tidak mau mati konyol… Konyol seperti _namjachingu_-ku… Apa dia sudah tak mencintaiku hingga dia mau berniat membunuhku pelan-pelan dengan permainan ini?" ia menatap semua persiapannya yang sudah super matang, apartement-nya yang ia beli dari tabungannya juga sudah sangat sepi.

**23.45**

Sungguh, terbesit rasa takut nyawa melayang dengan mudahnya didalam pikiran juga hati Baekhyun, "Apa aku harus melakukannya?" kemudian Baekhyun mulai meminggirkan barang-barang persiapannya dan meliriknya dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Ini terlalu menantang! HUH!" lalu Baekhyun dengan cepat meraba-raba kantung celananya untuk mencari ponsel…

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

**BRAK!**

"_AIGO_! _YA_! Mengapa kau mendobrak pintu apartement-ku?!" Baekhyun terbelalak melihat Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar mendatanginya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan gagal melakukannya…" Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun, menutup pintu apartement yang masih terbuka dengan kaki panjangnya, "Suasananya indah, gelap…"

"Chanyeolie! Yaahhh… Ngghhh…"

* * *

"Luhan _gege_… Mengapa kau menerima _Dare_ dari _Crazy Happy Virus_ itu?" Sehun merebahkan dirinya diranjang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya, terbayang wajah Luhan yang tersenyum kepadanya, kemudian ketakutan, meneriakkan namanya untuk meminta tolong, Sehun menepis semua bayangan dipikirannya dan menggeleng.

"Luhanie~" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, pandangannya mulai mengabur, itu pertanda rasa ngantuk mulai mendatanginya.

Perlahan Sehun memejamkan matanya, berharap bertemu Luhan dalam mimpinya.

* * *

**23.45 / Seoul / Luhan House**

…

Luhan sudah berada diluar rumahnya dan menulis nama lengkapnya,

'_LuHan'_

Kemudian memegang kuat-kuat jarum jahit, seakan takut jarum itu jatuh menggelinding dan menghilang, lalu perlahan menusukkan jarum itu ke telunjuknya, rasa sedikit ngilu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, hawa dingin diluar rumahnya pada malam hari ini sangatlah dingin, "Sepertinya besok akan turun salju, atau ini hanya perasaanku saja?" gumamnya lalu membuang jarum yang telah ditusukkannya ke sembarang arah, lalu meneteskan darahnya ke kertas yang tertulis namanya, melihat apakah darahnya sudah meresap ke dalam serat kertas tersebut.

_23.50_

"Oh!" Luhan buru-buru memasang kertasnya didepan pintu, mengintip rumahnya lewat kaca jendela, lilin kecil dengan api yang menyala masih diam di depan pintu, matanya menerawang ke setiap sudut ruangan rumahnya, memastikan apapun sudah tertata rapih ditempatnya.

Jam tangan melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, serasa mengikat urat nadinya, ia menatap jamnya dengan serius, benda-benda yang diperlukan sudah masuk kedalam kantung celananya. Ia-pun membuka pintu…

_Krek…_

_Fiuh!_

_Krek!_

Suara membuka pintu, meniup lilin dan menutup pintu seolah menggema di telinga Luhan, sedikit mengguncang batinnya, namun membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

_00.00_

"Saatnya!" ucapnya kaget, kemudian mengetuk pintunya sendiri seraya mengitungnya dan menatap lagi jam tangannya, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…" nafasnya tercekat sebentar, lalu melanjutkan hitungannya, "11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22…"

_00.00_

_Krek!_

"Selamat malam, Midnight Man…" Luhan tersenyum simpul dengan begitu ramahnya, berhasil menyembunyikan raut wajah dan gerak-gerik ketakutannya, menutupi itu semua dengan mimik wajah lembutnya.

Dengan tegas ia melangkah, namun ia melangkah dengan pelan, seperti berjingkat, meminggirkan posisi lilin didepan pintunya dengan hati-hati, lalu menutup pintunya.

_Cklek!_

_00.02_

Lilin menyala sudah ia pegang, "Aku harus mengelilingi seluruh ruangan rumah, ketika jam 3.33, alarm ponselku akan menyala dan aku harus menjaga lilin tetap menyala…" ia mulai berjalan mengelilingi rumahnya, nyala lilinnya bergoyang.

Luhan terdiam sebentar, melihat nyala lilinnya dengan serius, sampai kapan nyala lilinnya berhenti bergoyang, lalu mulailah nyala lilin itu diam, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan rumahnya.

"_Hei…"_

Suara bisikkan _namja_ menganggu pendengarannya, "_Waeyo_?"

"Jangan mengumpat tentang Midnight Man…" Luhan ingat apa yang diberitahukan oleh Chanyeol kepadanya, ia bergumam.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_03.00_

"Lelah juga memutar-mutar ruangan rumah sendiri, sudah berapa jam aku melakukannya?"

Ia terduduk, sudah beberapa jam Luhan mengelilingi tiap ruangan dalam rumahnya, ia telah sampai dikamar, menghela nafas panjang.

Luhan terkesiap melihat siluet bayangan seorang lelaki memakai topi dengan tinggi jangkung, ia kaget, sampai hampir membakar rumahnya jika saja ia menjatuhkan lilinnya.

_03.15_

Lalu Luhan bangkit kembali dari lantai dan membuka pintu kamarnya, untuk kembali mengelilingi ruangan rumahnya, "Sebentar lagi permainannya akan selesai…" pikirnya lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"LILINNYA MATI!" ia berteriak kemudian panik, merogoh kantung celananya untuk menemukan _lighter_.

Dan lilinnya menyala lagi, kurang dari 10 detik.

"Hhh…" sementara ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas panjang, berharap tidak gagal dalam permainan mencekam yang sebentar lagi akan selesai dalam hitungan menit.

…

Seluruh ruangan telah selesai ia kelilingi lagi, lalu ia terduduk lemas di sofa ruang santai.

_03.30_

"_Hm…"_

Luhan menengok kesamping kiri dan kanan, "Oh, Midnight Man…" ucapnya lemah.

"_Didepanmu…"_

"Huh?!" awalnya ia menunduk lalu melihat didepannya, "EH?!"

Bayangan Midnight Man menari-nari didepannya, menari sangat lincah seperti… _Oh Sehun?_

_Drrt… Drrt… Drtt…_

"03.33!" ucapnya semangat, sangat bersemangat, alarm di ponselnya bergetar, itu menandakan permainan Midnight Man sudah selesai, ayam berkokok sangat kencang, karena memang jam sudah menunjukkan waktu dini hari, hampir pagi.

Bayangan Midnight Man menghilang, "Selamat malam dan sampai jumpa, Midnight Man…" ia tersenyum ramah, kemudian beranjak lalu mencari-cari saklar.

_Cklak!_

Seluruh lampu rumahnya menyala, harusnya agar menghemat listrik, Luhan mau mematikan lampu yang tidak berguna diruangan lainnya, tapi ia terlalu malas dan lelah, nyala lilin sudah dimatikan, lalu Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"_Jaljayo_!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri, kemudian merebahkan dirinya dikasur dan memejamkan mata.

* * *

_Geuri Wolf! Naega Wolf! AUUUU~ Ah! Saranghaeyo!_

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering begitu kencang, membuat mata Baekhyun terbuka, akhirnya ia menjawab ponsel tersebut, "_Yeoboseyo_?"

"HEI! _HYUNG_ KEPARAT! BAGAIMANA KEADAAN LUHAN?!" Sehun berteriak panik sekaligus kencang saat bicara ditelepon.

"Whoa… _Calm_ _down_…" Baekhyun menghela nafas, menstabilkan pendengarannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?" Sehun sudah tahu itu Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun seketika merona merah, "Baiklah ini tidak adil… Aku meminta maaf…"

_Tuuut_…

Kemudian Baekhyun melanjutkan tidurnya dan disebrang sana, Sehun membanting ponselnya.

* * *

"_Irreona_! _Ppalli_, _irreona_!"

"Hm? _Nuguseyo_?"

Luhan otomatis mengusap-usah matanya dengan tangan yang masih kaku, begitu pula tubuhnya yang kaku, ia bingung, "Rasanya ini bukan rumahku…" gumamnya.

"_Gege_… Ini Kai…"

Reflek Luhan terbangun dan terkejut.

"Jonginie?! Kau tidak bersama Kyungsoo? Mengapa ada disini?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi keluar dari mulut Luhan, seakan tak percaya kehadiran Kai.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, _gege_… Dan ini rumahku…"

**DEG!**

Luhan terdiam.

"Mengapa bisa aku ada disini?!"

"Aku akan menolongmu, _hyung_!"

…

"Huh?!" Luhan terbangun, "Oh, itu hanya mimpi?"

Ia merasa bahwa ponselnya berdering dikantung, kemudian ia menyalakan ponselnya itu serta membaca pesan masuk.

_-'Sehunie' 50x Panggilan Tidak Terjawab-_

_From Chanyeol : Luhan hyung! Balaslah pesan ini jika kau masih hidup! HAHAHAHAHA… Untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu dan sekarang memang kita liburan semester kuliah… Bagaimana kalau Aku, Kau, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi ke Villa di Pulau Jeju? Tertarik? Ayo, kita berangkat hari ini! Kutunggu di Bandara!_

"_Crazy Happy Virus_…" Luhan tersenyum dan mengetikkan balasannya, menandakan bahwa ia sendiri masih hidup, ia juga masih terkejut karena Sehun meneleponnya selama 50x?!

"Rasanya ponsel ini masih aman dikantung celanaku tapi mengapa aku tidak mendengar nada dering apapun? Sehunie, aku lebih tua darimu…" gumamnya seraya tersenyum, lalu mengetikkan pesan untuk Sehun dan lekas bersiap-siap.

* * *

**_Inc'heon Airport_**

"Jangan seperti ini!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol yang menggotongnya ala _Bridal_ _Style_.

"Aku tahu kau tak bisa berjalan karena kusiksa semalam… Diam Baekkie!" Chanyeol akhirnya berlari karena melihat Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berada didekat pintu masuk keberangkatan pesawat.

"Hei! Kau yang mengajakku tetapi kenapa kau terlambat?" komplain Sehun.

"Sudahlah _maknae_, dia memang seperti itu. Pokoknya, nanti malam dipula Jeju, lebih tepatnya di Villa, aku tidak akan memasakkannya makanan, _arraseo_?" Chanyeol yang awalnya senang dibela Kyungsoo, seketika kesal karena malah dihukum dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa.

"Kemana Luhan?" ucap Sehun dan Jongin serempak, merasa ada yang kurang.

Chanyeol yang sudah menurunkan Baekhyun dari bopongannya, langsung saja kerah bajunya dicengkram oleh Sehun(lagi) dan itu membuat sebagian calon penumpang pesawat perhatiannya tercuri.

"Jadi inilah yang kau sebut membunuh sahabat sendiri, _hyung_?" ucap Sehun geram.

Kyungsoo berusaha melerai mereka, "Hei! Sudah! Kalian tahu ini sungguh memalukan, eoh?" lalu Sehun melepaskan Chanyeol.

"_YA_! _Maknae_! Luhan mengirimkan text pesan padaku! Dia masih hidup!" lalu Chanyeol menunjukkan pesan singkat tersebut, Sehun-pun malu.

"_Annyeong_!" Luhan tersenyum cerah seperti biasa, melambaikan tangan seraya tergesa-gesa berlari.

"LUHAN _HYUNG_!" Sehun langsung memeluknya, sampai membuat Luhan sesak.

"Sehunie… Jangan seperti ini…" ia membalas pelukkannya.

"Hei, kalau mau romantis, di Villa saja nanti!" Jongin menghela nafas.

"Ok! Ok!" Sehun langsung menggandeng tangan Luhan dan menariknya menuju pintu keberangkatan pesawat.

Dan yang lainnya menggandeng pasangan masing-masing.

* * *

**JEJU ISLAND – Villa / 03.00 PM**

.

Semuanya menaruh barang masing-masing disetiap kamar, Jongin terdiam dan entah mengapa, matanya menerawang.

"Sehun! Mau sekamar denganku? Aku malas sekamar dengan Chanyeol!" ucapnya.

"_Waeyo_? Dan Jongin, untuk apa kau sekamar denganku atau dengan Chanyeol _hyung_ jika kau bisa sekamar dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_?"

"Lihat!" Jongin menunjuk kamar dengan pintu terbuka, dimana Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang mempersiapkan kamar dan Chanyeol berusaha menarik paksa Baekhyun untuk sekamar dengannya.

"Huh… Tapi aku mau sekamar dengan Luhan _hyung_! Lalu, jika aku sekamar denganmu, Luhan sekamar dengan Chanyeol?" Sehun menepuk jidatnya, tak habis pikir kalau Chanyeol dan Luhan sekamar.

"Yah, baiklah…" Jongin pergi seraya ia langsung menarik Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo-Baekhyun, tak mau mendengar keributan lebih lanjut, "Sudahlah _hyung_, Baekhyun _hyung_ memang sedang marah padamu…"

…

Sehun langsung menuju kamarnya dan Luhan, melihat Luhan sedang merapihkan barang-barang, Luhan tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"_Hyungie_~!" ucap Sehun manja dan ia memeluk Luhan dari belakang, membuat Luhan kaget.

"O-oh…" wajah Luhan merona merah, ia-pun menengok kebelakang, "Sehun… Kau membuatku takut saja…" ucapnya cemberut.

"Hei, bagaimana permainanmu semalam?"

"Biasa saja, ternyata tidak menakutkan, karena aku berhasil melakukannya" ucap Luhan seraya mengangguk-angguk.

"Baguslah…" Sehun masih mempertahankan posisinya, memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"HEI!" Chanyeol berteriak seraya mendengus kesal, menghentikan aksi _lovey-dovey_ HunHan, membuat Sehun ingin melemparkan vas bunga kepada Chanyeol, "Nanti malam kita pesta bakar-bakar dikebun! Kyungsoo sudah membawa bahan-bahan makanan enak yang siap untuk diolah! Tak lupa ada _Bubble Tea_ kesukaanmu itu…" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan pergi begitu saja.

Seketika wajah Sehun tertekuk kesal, "Sialan…"

"Luhan _hyung_! Baekhyun _hyung_! Bantu aku menyiapkan masakan untuk pesta nanti malam!" panggil Kyungsoo dari dapur.

"Sehunnie, aku membantu Kyungsoo dulu ya…" Luhan beranjak pergi dari kamar, Sehun kembali mendengus kesal.

"Aku malas!" jawab Baekhyun.

…

…

…

**10.00 PM**

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sibuk mempersiapkan acara pesta makan malam, merayakan liburan kuliah semester, memang awalnya Baekhyun ogah-ogahan, tapi karena dipaksa Chanyeol, akhirnya dia mau.

Chanyeol juga sibuk menata lampu dan api unggun untuk nanti malam, malam yang semakin larut.

Entah kenapa, Jongin terlihat cemas dan hanya duduk diteras villa.

"Jongin, Chanyeol _hyung_ saja mau membantu. Kenapa kau tidak? Apa kau sakit?" Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan Jongin diam seribu bahasa langsung memegang kening Jongin, "Tidak apa-apa…" gumamnya seraya kembali lagi kedapur, mengurus kudapan lainnya.

Jongin berjalan masuk, mau melihat kemana Sehun dan Luhan pergi, ia-pun menuju kamar HunHan.

Matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik HunHan dari pintu, entah kenapa.

"Sudah kusiapkan makanan yang enak untukmu, Sehunie~" ucap Luhan tersenyum.

"_Kamshamnida_, _chagi_" ucap Sehun langsung memeluknya.

**JLEB!**

Sehun terjatuh ke kasur dengan bersimbah darah, pisau dapur masih menancap didadanya, Luhan menyeringai, tidak seperti biasanya.

"_ANDWAE_!" mata Jongin terbelalak, mulutnya menganga lebar, kaget, ia langsung keluar dari balik pintu.

"Aku berhasil" darah Sehun sedikit muncrat ke bajunya, Luhan menatap Sehun yang sudah sekarat, dengan puasnya.

"Aku tahu kau bukan Luhan!" marah Jongin, "MIDNIGHT MAN! HARUSNYA KAU JANGAN BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Jongin.

Luhan terdiam.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Jongin dengan tangan bergetar mengarahkan pistol dan menembaknya kepada Luhan, seketika Luhan juga langsung terjatuh dengan bersimbah darah dilantai.

"SEHUN! SUDAH KUBILANG KAU HARUSNYA SEKAMAR DENGANKU!" teriak Jongin dihadapan Sehun.

"Ukh… Jongin-ah…" ia muntah darah, matanya terpejam.

"Suatu saat aku akan membunuh Chanyeol _hyung_… Dia penyebabnya…"

…

"Kemana Sehun, Luhan dan Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_Mollaseoyo_~" jawab Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Ayo cek bersama, mereka masih didalam…"

…

"JONGIN! APA KAU SUDAH GILA?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Chanyeol langsung berniat memukul Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendatangi mayat Luhan dan Sehun.

**DOR!**

Hanya sekali tembakan, tepat didada, melesak kejantung, Chanyeol-pun langsung meninggal.

"KIM JONGIN! _ANDWAE_!"

"AKU TAHU! ITU BUKAN LUHAN! ITU MIDNIGHT MAN! AKU DIBERITAHU LEWAT MIMPI! LUHAN GAGAL DALAM PERMAINAN!"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

…

_Drrt… Drrt… Drtt…_

"_03.33!" ucapnya semangat, sangat bersemangat, alarm di ponselnya bergetar, itu menandakan permainan Midnight Man sudah selesai, ayam berkokok sangat kencang, karena memang jam sudah menunjukkan waktu dini hari, hampir pagi._

_Bayangan Midnight Man menghilang, "Selamat malam dan sampai jumpa, Midnight Man…" ia tersenyum ramah, kemudian beranjak lalu mencari-cari saklar._

_Cklak!_

_Seluruh lampu rumahnya menyala, harusnya agar menghemat listrik, Luhan mau mematikan lampu yang tidak berguna diruangan lainnya, tapi ia terlalu malas dan lelah, nyala lilin sudah dimatikan, lalu Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya._

"_Jaljayo!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri, kemudian merebahkan dirinya dikasur dan memejamkan mata._

_Jam diponsel Luhan diatur 1 menit lebih cepat_

_**03.32**__, adalah waktu yang sebenarnya…_

…

"_Permainan-mu belum selesai… Kau gagal... Ragamu jadi milikku..." bisik Midnight Man pada Luhan yang sedang tertidur._

_**Flashback END**_

* * *

_**THE END**_


End file.
